A popular sport has developed since the 1960's in which two or more players toss a semi-rigid flying disc (often referred to and sold under the trademark “Frisbee”) back and forth to each other. The disc, when spun horizontally, demonstrates certain aerodynamic characteristics and, with skill, one player can toss the disc so that it will follow a prescribed path towards the other player who attempts to catch it in mid-air.
The throwing and catching of the disc is generally done by hand. However, a few devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,828 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 368,291 have been invented for throwing or launching a flying disc. However, these devices have not had much success, if any, in the marketplace, as far as is known.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for launching and catching a flying disc which is fun to use and hopefully will meet with success in the marketplace. Another object of the invention is to provide a hand held disc-launching device which is capable of propelling the disc much greater distances than has been possible in the past. Another object of the invention is to provide a novel flying disc which is capable of traveling much greater distances than those known heretofore.